


Redemption

by Han_DJ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Catra can't accept that everything else is just given to her after the defeat of Horde Prime. Her life wasn't that easy, it never was. She had to earn everything, except Adora's friendship and now love.Catra knew, the acceptance was because of Adora, because she helped She Ra. She believes that forgiveness is earned and not freely given even if everyone says so.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own She Ra and the princesses of power.

Catra can't accept that everything else is just given to her after the defeat of Horde Prime. Her life wasn't that easy, it never was. She had to earn everything, except Adora's friendship and now love. 

Catra knew, the acceptance was because of Adora, because she helped She Ra. She believes that forgiveness is earned and not freely given even if everyone says so.

A/N: This is going to be a long one shot supposed to be but I got carried away so three parts the most. Mature Rating, but nothing too explicit.

**REDEMPTION pt 1**

The rebellion won… no, Etheria in its entirety fought and won the war. They say it was She Ra who defeated Horde Prime, but the truth is, She Ra helped; the corroboration of everyone did it. When Allies and Enemies worked together then Horde Prime was no match.

The princesses were encouraged to return to BrightMoon by Queen Glimmer for the celebration afterwards.

_ Is it okay to rejoice when it was not long ago that they almost lost everything?  _ Catra thought. If it were the Horde, winning doesn't mean you get to celebrate, winning means you need to prepare again, plan your next attack… conquering Etheria is never the end all be all. But there is no more Horde, this was the rebellion winning and Catra feels like the outsider she  _ is. _

__ A stranger looking through the glass.

Adora's hand was clasped with hers as she was being dragged back to the tents the rebels made. They all decided they will stay the night and start marching back to BrightMoon in the morning. They were right, they all needed to rest, they all got pummeled somehow, some more so than others. 

But while the princesses have a definite destination in mind, the rest of the Etherians have to go back to their villages. Villages that were warped by Horde Prime, houses that had crumbled down, food sources burned to the ground. And that doesn't settle with Catra, because deep down, she knew she had a hand in all of that. It might have been Horde Prime, but she had been an instrument, she had made these villages weak with the constant attack she perpetrated… 

There was a tug at her hand and she looked up to find Adora grinning at her like the idiot she is. Then she watched as the blonde looked around…  _ Oh they have arrived  _

“It’s okay Catra, they will love you.” Of course, her friend now turned girlfriend (?) Can read her like a book.

“You know my life is never that easy Adora,”

“I know, but everything will change now.” Catra nodded but deep inside she's not convinced. “How can I show you that what I said is true?” Adora pulls her into a hug, “If I have to give up my poof I'll do it,” Catra pulled away a bit to see Adora's glittering eyes and mischievous grin,

“As if…” Then the two started laughing with Adora ending it by kissing the smaller woman's forehead.

“I love you Catra, and if being in BrightMoon isn't what you…”

“Stop being so noble Adora, I love you too and BrightMoon have been your home for long now, I'm not taking you away from it. Besides, if not BrightMoon, then where will we go? So no, not going to take that away from you.”

“Are you sure? Because if this makes you uncomfortable…”

“I'll go wherever you go, you know that now.” She sighed, “And I know that now too… I don't think I ever want to be without you again.” Catra placed a fisted hand on her chest.

“Awww,” Adora was doing that cute pout. Then she got hit by a clawed hand, “Ouch!”

“Serves you right for being so…” Catra grins, “ _ Adora  _ – ble!”

“Yeah yeah,” then Adora is dragging Catra fast to one of the unoccupied tent. “Tadahhhh!”

“Wow,” the tent wasn't opulent at all. There was a very soft looking cot on one side, a small table with a map and some knick knacks… or were they some kind of small dolls that looks like Adora, the queen and her future consort arrow guy… Bow was it?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, “We used that table to plan how we tackle the Ho… enemy, and Bow made those figures in our likeness. The others took theirs.”

“Obviously,” Catra moved to sit on the cot, “This is nice,”

“It is better than sleeping in the open.”

“It so happens I love sleeping in the open.”

“Don’t get me wrong I do too,” Adora scratched the back of her neck, “But…”

“When you got enemies that may attack you in your sleep, having this is better, I get it Adora.” Catra smiled, “If it was me attacking, no tent is safe though…”

Adora laughed and sat beside the cat woman, “And I know you enough to know you don't sneak attack.”

And Catra wanted to say that she had changed a lot when she left, and sneak attack stop being beneath her when she had to do everything to survive the people that had hurt her and crawl her way up, but Adora doesn't need to hear that, she is right, everything is going to change now. All Catra could do was nod and give her best smile.

-0-

The next morning saw the princesses, a cat woman, a pirate and Bow marching back to BrightMoon. Since their camp was nearest to Elberon, the people of said village came with provisions for the group and a very heartfelt thank yous. There was a group of young villagers who even gave Catra hugs that stunned mostly everyone but Adora and Scorpia as the two were giggling, while Entrapta was busy moping due to the fact that Hordak and wrong Hordak decided to head to Dryl and await Entrapta's return there.

“Is it just me or Catra is quite a bit different?” Glimmer asked as soon as she got Adora alone at the head of the pack.

Adora's brow creased and she looked back at her girlfriend who is walking alone and looking at everything but any of their group mates, “Different how?”

“Well… quiet different?” Glimmer looked back at Catra too, “Like tired quiet?”

“Ohhh,” Adora smiled and clapped Glimmer's shoulder. “Thank you for worrying about her Glimmer, but I think it is understandable, we all were tired, and she'd been chipped, it has taken a toll on her body unlike us…”

Glimmer sighed, “True, I heard Mermista and Spinerella complaining about wanting to sleep for a whole week.”

“Entrapta said the chips did wreak havoc on their nerves.” Adora noticed the sudden somber expression on her friend's face, “Glimmer,”

“Horde Prime could have killed her, and… she sacrificed herself to get me out of there, even though she said it was for you… I still can't stop thinking, it was all my fault.”

Adora hugged the new queen, “There's really no sense playing the blaming game Glimmer, we all played our part, and what matters is that in the end we won, we stopped him.” She felt the smaller woman nod, “So we will all be okay, Catra will be too, we all just need some time to adjust.”

“I wonder why I'm queen not you,”

“Maybe because I'm She Ra?”

Glimmer laughed and hit Adora on her bicep, “Okay we should not do this hug thing without Bow, we don’t want him getting jealous and demand his own adora-hug.”

“Or without Catra if you don't want to be tending to a cat scratch.” The two women laughed.

“I don't think Catra is the jealous type,” Glimmer added and grin at the tall blonde, “You on the other hand…”

“I’m not the jealous type either…”

“Oh yeah?… oh hey Scorpia ishugging Catra and it seems she's…”

“What where?” Adora's head turned so sudden she could have given Glimmer a whiplash. And the queen laughed as she walked away from Adora and to Bow's arms. The blonde shook her head and decided to walk with her tired girlfriend.“Need more sleep?”

Catra who had tangled her hand with Adora smiled, “Maybe, but I'm sure we'll be camping soon?”

“Oh yeah, there is this nice clearing near Thaymor we could set up camp.” Adora said hugging the smaller woman.

“Oh yey,”

“Why do I feel sarcasm somewhere in that yey?”

Catra laughed, “You know me too well,” then she tipped toe and kiss Adora's cheek. “This kissing thing will be hard if you were in your She Ra form.”

The taller woman grins, “I can always carry you…”

“In your dreams,”

“No for real Kitten,”

She growled, “I should kill Double Trouble for that…”

“Aww but its cute,”

“Shut up!”

-0-

Adora almost yelped when Perfuma tugged her and then dragged her back to the tent she is sharing with Catra, “Wha…”

“We need to move, we could be back to BrightMoon today and then we all could rest as long as we want!” Perfuma huffed as they continue to traverse the road towards her tent.

“True… now…”

“Catra is so stubborn! I tried to wake her up and look what that got me!” Perfuma raised her right elbow where a long, shallow scratch can be seen.

“Oh Perfuma I'm sorry…” Adora sighed, “I guess Catra was more tired than I thought, you want me to heal it for you?”

The flower princess rolled her eyes, “I can heal it on my own Adora, what we all need you to do is wake up Catra. Mermista who got stuck with the chip longer woke up early! Even Scorpia!”

The blonde savior raised both hands in surrender, “I’m sorry, I'll go get Catra!” and she hurriedly run towards their tent, and when she went in, her heart melted at the sight of Catra mewling as she sleep soundly. All her extremities were extended all over the cot, her shirt rode up to expose well toned torso and her tail wags in satisfaction.

Truth be told, if the situation isn’t so dire, she doesn’t really have the heart to wake her girlfriend up, but the others were getting antsy and wants to settle down at BrightMoon asap. So she slowly sat at the edge of the cot and started massaging one of Catra's legs which earned her a moan after a while

“Adoraaaaaa,” The woman whined.

“Catraaaaa,” then one of those mismatched eyes she adores so much opened, “Wakey wakey!”

“I don't wanna…” Then the blonde started tickling the smaller woman's feet which got her no additional response. “You do remember I don't have any ticklish part do you?”

Adora pouted, “Yes and it's unfair. Maybe if I keep at it you'll develop one?”

“Not going to happen,”

Silence

“We need to go Kitten, the others are getting antsy, besides if we start now we might be able to arrive at BrightMoon which means you can sleep all you want.”

Catra groaned, “Okay… okay. Are we stopping again?”

“If we get delayed more we might need to camp in the whispering woods, but that would be our last stop. After the woods, BrightMoon would be a few hours away,” here Catra nodded and then slowly got up,

“I think I might have scratched someone…” Catra said covering her face with one clawed hands.

“Oh Perfuma came to wake you…”

“Shit, I need to go find her and apologize, I really didn't mean to…”

Adora laughed, “Oh don't worry, she wasn't angry, she was just upset because she can't wake you. She does pride herself to being someone who can wake up anyone, even Glimmer.”

There was a frown on Catra's face, “Are you sure? I really didn't mean to hurt any of your friends…”

“You’re being silly, they are your friends too now!”

Catra just nodded as she sighs. Deep down she knows they are not… or at least not yet. She hasn't earned that yet. There are still too many things to make up for first, new friendships can wait… that is  _ if  _ the others wanted to… Be her friend that is. “I’ll go take down the tent and arrange everything,”

“I’ll help…”

“You have things to prepare with the others right? I can take care of our tent and cot!"

"But it will be faster…"

"I know but then you have to go do that thing with the other princesses after and we are going to get delayed more…"

"Alright!" Adora pulled Catra up then pull her close, "If I finish before you do, I'll come back and help ok?"

"Deal," and then she felt herself being pulled closer still until there was but a mere inch inbetween their faces, a smile crept on the cat woman's face.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I you… you know that right?" They both grin and then they removed the space between them as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course,"

-0-

As it turns out, the people of Thaymor were the ones that had caused the real delay. Once again, the people came bearing gifts for the group, mostly food and drinks for their journey. The leader of the village had a nice chat with Queen Glimmer, and once again, the princesses minus Adora, Scorpia and Entrapta were stunned when an old lady pulled Catra into a tight hug that was tearfilled.

Adora wasn't giggling this time, she looked at her girlfriend with a proud smile, yet there was this question in her head, "what did Catra do?" 

So she is walking side by side with her girlfriend and decided to break the comfortable silence, "So you're getting that quite a lot now,"

Catra eyed her taller girlfriend and frowned, "What am I getting a lot now?"

Adora grins, "hugs," she shrugged, " I didn't know you like them now too. I thought I'm the only one who can hug you." Catra started thinking back and then guffawed, "What's funny?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No!"

"Oh you are and that's so adorable! And hey, it was an old lady! Plus your friends tried to hug me all the time!"

Adora stopped walking and faced her girlfriend who also stopped, "First off, I'm not jealous, actually I am proud you are letting people in like that," she frowned, "And those people from Elberon, they aren't old people."

Catra's grin widened, "So you are jealous…"

"I am not and second, as you've point out, the operative word was 'tried' but no one had ever succeeded unless I'm squished inbetween."

The shorter woman's answer was cut off by Nettosa's loud voice, "ARE YOU TWO HAVING YOUR FIRST LQ?!" which caused Catra's eyes to roll while Adora blushed but just laughed and replied,

"Of course not! I was just telling Catra she's letting people hug her now…"

And Catra followed it up with,"Adora is jealous of an old woman!"

Where Glimmer responded with,"HAH I KNEW IT!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

And then Entrapta happily quips, "The very strong denial says otherwise!"

"Arghhhh!"

-0-

The Whispering woods have all kinds of noises, but they are sounds that tell you,  _ you are safe _ which actually helps calm your nerves. Adora took advantage of the calm and was in deep sleep a few moments after she and Catra laid on their cot. Between the two, Adora was always the deep sleeper, since Catra's species had made it so that she is the light sleeper, unless of course she's beat then nothing can wake her except Adora.

So when Adora jolted awake from a dream and found the other side of their cot empty and cold, she got worried and stood. She dressed up and went out, looked for her girlfriend who she found sitting on a broad branch of a tree, a few meters away from their camp. She stood under the branch, hands akimbo and looked up, "Why are you there?!" She asked a bit loud for Catra to hear, "Nightmare? Can't sleep?"

Catra looked down at her adorable girlfriend and smiled, "I came for air, want to come up?" And Adora did, then she sat beside the smaller woman.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long?"

"You're cot says otherwise." And Catra laughed.

"The cot is too small, the two of us sharing it makes it so hot,"

"Oh…"

"I like it though… sleeping beside you instead of being curled up on your lower half of the bed."

Adora smiled, "I love it too, our bed at BrightMoon is bigger, plus our room is well ventilated."

Catra eyed Adora, "Our room, our bed huh?"

The blonde shrugged, "Why, do you want to have your own room and bed?"

"No way! And missed seeing you drool on my fur?"

"Hey I don't drool!" Then she's eyeing the other woman who had slide closer to her, then Catra was on her lap,

"You drool Adora, but I don't mind…" then their lips meet again this time in a passionate kiss. "I'd bet if we lose our clothes, it will be less hot lying together in that cot."

"Or the opposite… you're going to be the death of me Catra,"

"You are not dying on me,"

"It's an idiom,"

"I know… still…" they kissed once again,

"Or we can sleep here… this branch is wide enough, and the air is cold. You can just lie on me to sleep," There was a deep blush on Adora's cheeks as she suggested it.

"Cute, and yes, I think that's an idea." So they did just that. As they lay, a cat like sound was heard below and when they look down there was a panther/cheetah hybrid that's almost trying to talk to Catra.

"Oh… is it talking to you?"

"I guess so?"

"Where did you meet it?"

"Oh…" Catra shrugged, "There was this huge trunk that caught it on its hind, I helped it get free."

Silence

"You missed Melog?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they're having a blast at Mystacor. Melog got a lot of magic and they can help there a lot. How about you? Swift wind had been hanging out with that old hag..."

"Razz,"

"That... you missed him?"

"I do, he'll come by when he wants to, as for Melog, King Micah is going to bring them back to BrightMoon anyway, but yeah, I do miss Melog too."

"We get a lot of time to ourselve though, they'll be seeking attention when they get back."

"True, and I got you all to myself while they're out. Thats a very big plus in my book."

"What book is that?"

"Book of Adora's Kitten." And she got a slap to her arm,

"You're lucky I love you,"

"I love you too."

-0-

Mermista and Sea Hawk found the two sleeping on the branch, with Catra on top of Adora. The mermaid princess made a coughing sound which roused Catra. "Maybe you two could tune down the PDA a little?"

Catra's tail swished, she yawned then looked down at Adora's sleeping face, looked at Mermista who had one brow raised high, grinned and then leaned down to kiss Adora in the lips deeply which earned her a moan.

Mermista cursed as she stomped away, followed by Sea Hawk who is reciting a love poem dedicated to Adora and Catra. When Adora finally opened her eyes,

"Good morning… that was the bestest way to wake up," she said grinning,

"Indeed?"

Adora nodded, "So what brought that on?" She said, her tongue sliding out and licking her own lips.

Catra smiled, "We got company so I put on a show?"

Adora rolled her eyes, "Mermista?"

"I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed… or does she even have a right side of the bed?"

Adora laughed but she sat up bringing Catra with her, "Maybe… but I really don't mind being woken up that way every morning."

"I'll keep that in mind…" the smaller woman grinned, "So just kissing really?"

Adora's blush was instense, "For now?" And Catra laughed, kissed Adora's nose before jumping off the tree and landing beautifully on her own two feet. "Show off," Adora grumbled.

"Come on Adora, we don't want Mermista waiting! It's too early for a freezing shower!" That caused the tall woman to laugh and she too jumped off the tree, doing a flip before landing on her feet. "Now who's a show off?"

And they raced towards their tent to pack.

-0-

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Glimmer excitedly shouts as they entered the gate of BrightMoon.

Catra stayed behind the group soaking in all of the new place she'll probably call home with Adora in the next few days or months… or years, if they deem her worthy to stay. So she was caught unaware by Scorpia who stood beside her.

"Right?" The tall woman said,

"Right what?"

"Isn't BrightMoon so pretty? I had the same reaction when I came here on my own, before all the chipping you know?"

Catra smiled, "It is pretty… colorful and well… bright."

"It is, you'll love it here Catra, what more, they don't feed us rations!"

That made her laugh, "We won't hear the end of it from Glimmer if they are serving those ration bars." The two laughed.

"Too true," Scorpia smiled shyly, "I'm not sure if I am the right person to do this but, welcome Catra."

"Probably you're not but I appreciate it all the same Scorpia."

"I knew I was right when I told them you were a good egg too."

Here Catra laughed, "Only you saw that, I was mean…"

"You were under so much pressure,"

"Still,"

"Can we just agree to disagree then?"

"That's wise, but Scorpia, thank you and again… I apologize…"

"If you keep on apologizing to me every time we speak,you'll never stop becaue there is no way I am not speaking with you."

"You're a good friend,"

They eyed each other, "You are too if you give yourself a chance, you know?" Here Catra just nodded. Then they saw Adora coming, "Okay,your lovey dovey is here I better scram,"

"Talk to you again soon?"

"Of course," and Scorpia exited and then Adora was beside her.

"Apologizing again?" That got Adora a kiss on the cheek.

"She welcomed me…"

"Oh bad me! Welcome Catra! Welcome! It should have been me welcoming you!"

"You already did Adora,"

"But I should have been the first!"

"Adora,"

"I should!"

"You've welcomed me enough times, you know you will always be the first." They eye each other.

"Welcome Home Catra,"

"Yes, I am home."

-0-

After a hearty dinner, Catra went out and started roaming the castle ground. A few meter away from the central garden she found Bow looking over a destroyed shelter. She stopped and stood behind Bow who talked after a while. "Glimmer and I used to play in here when we were kids."

"What happened…" she still asked though she had an inkling as to what have happened here.

"It's one of those structures that didn't survive when the Horde… well…" he stopped, looked at Catra and smiled. "Glimmer thought there were other facilities in here that needed the attention more than this playhouse, and she was right."

"And now, there are villages that needed more attention, there are more important places to rebuild and repair."

"Yes," he was still smiling, then somewhere inside his clothes he took out a worn out folded picture. "We were chasing each other in front of the play house when Queen Angella took the picture." He handed it to Catra, "I look like a goof."

But Catra was not paying attention to the two kids in the picture.

"It was pretty," she said handing back the picture.

"It was simple… but, simplicity is beauty right?"

She smiled, "Right," just like her Adora.

"Anyway, I better go, Glimmer must be looking for me now, I swear she's gotten more clingy now."

Catra laughed, "Of course she will be, sooner or later we'll probably see a lot of little Sparkles running around,"

"Hey!"

"What?"

Bow brushed off the comment, "When that happens, I'm sure their Auntie Catra will be happy to play nanny when we need time off!"

"Wha… hey! I hate kids!"

"I'll bet you don't," he said laughing as he walked away from Catra.

"I hate kids," She mumbled but her ears went flat and a smile slowly crept on her face, "Auntie Catra… what a goof," then her eyes found the rubble once again.

**TBC**

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**REDEMPTION PT 2**

"Where is Catra?" Glimmer asked as soon as the princesses took a sit on their respective places.

"She said and I quote,'Sparkles and you princesses can handle the planning' then she went straight to the library." Adora replied as soon as she took her sit.

"Library? I didn't peg wildcat to be bookish." Scorpia said smiling, "There is always something new I learn about her,"

"I don't know about being bookish…" Adora said twirling her hair

Glimmer eyed Adora, "You think she is hiding from us?"

"Hiding? Huh why…"

"If she wanted to hide from us she would have from the very beginning." Spinerella said, she was hugging her wife and kissing Netossa's shoulder.

"You two, quit the PDA, I have had enough of it from Adora and Catra." Mermista huffed. "But Spinny is right,"

"I don't think she likes hiding, she'd rather fight than do that." Frosta crossed her arms in front of her.

"She probably have a project," Entrapta intercedes. "In the Fright Zone, when she is planning to take over Etheria, she'd lock herself in her room with all these blue prints. She is focus that way."

"She is not planning to take over Etheria again is she?" Frosta stood on her chair and punch her hand.

"Pffft!" Adora waved her hand in the air, "Don't be silly, she's not doing that and besides, I don't think she liked it when she was winning before."

Glimmer nodded, "When we were in Prime's ship, she might have said something about it,"

"Like?" Perfuma slides her chair near Scorpia's

"She probably thought I didn't hear it, we were chatting which by the way was not allowed by Prime, and she mumbled something about knowing she was winning but she still feels empty."

Everyone nodded.

"So if Entrapta is right, what could it be that brought her to the library instead of sitting down with us to discuss the upcoming ball?" Glimmer asked frowning.

"Well for one, everyone who isn't a princess is not in the room." Mermista started.

"And planning balls is not Catra's strong suit like me." Entrapta said and laughed, "Imagine Catra planning a ball? Everyone will end up looking outrageous and it will probably end up in chaos." She sighed, "I actually wonder why I agree to sit in here… oh… I missed the Hordaks! I missed my work station!"

"Yeah right?" And Scorpia giggled earning her a playful slap from Perfuma. "But I don't miss the Hordaks…" and Entrapta's wide eye made her exclaim, "...I mean not that wayyyy!"

"Agreed Entrapta! Not my strong suit either," Netossa said which earned her a glare from her wife, "But I am here!" A light slap landed on her arm.

Adora smiled, "Maybe I should see what she is doing in the library to be sure," and she was slowly standing up.

"Sit down Adora... You will do no such thing," Glimmer said in warning.

"But…"

"You are not making any excuses to get out of this discussion!"

"Catra…"

"Needs space too and stop being clingy to your girlfriend!"

"Hello pot calling the kettle black," Mermista grumbled as she rest a cheek on the base of her palm.

"Hear hear," Spinny, Netossa and Entrapta replied.

"Can we begin now?!" The queen said irately.

"Who is Glimmer being clingy to?" Frosta asked innocently.

"Argh… stop it now!"

-0-

As it turns out, planning the ball ended taking up all their morning and half of their afternoon. Good thing Glimmer sent the best lunch, so they continued their discussion over lunch and beyond.

So once done Adora went hurriedly to the library but Catra wasn't there which turned Adora's afternoon into an adventure of finding out where her girlfriend was. It didn't take long, she found her girlfriend sitting on the large window pane of the top most tower that overlooks BrightMoon.

"There you are,"

Catra looked at her approaching girlfriend and smiled, "How did the planning go?"

"Glimmer gets to veto all our ideas."

The smaller woman laughed, "And that took almost all of your day?"

"Everyone was thinking you had the best idea hiding in the library."

Catra's eyes rolled, "I wasn't hiding! I was looking at all those photos of BrightMoon… before I ordered the attack."

"Oh Catraaaa…"

She shrugged, "Bow and I had a talk last night, I got curious."

Adora sat beside her girlfriend, "Look at it this way Catra, there were a lot of old buildings that needed renovation but wasn't done and the attack made it happen."

They eyed each other, "How do you do that Adora?"

"Do what?"

"Keep on being positive all the time?"

"Oh not all the time Kitten," this earned her a slap on the wrist, "Plus being with Glimmer and Bow almost all the time did that."

"Pfft… you've been like that even when we were still at fright zone."

Adora frowned, "I was?"

"Yeah and I like to say thank you for it."

"Oh?"

"You kept me going despite… well… everything," Catra yelped when she felt being tugged hard and then sighed when she found herself in Adora's embrace.

"I'm not going to leave you anymore, you are stuck with me."

"Good," within the embrace Catra turned her head to see the entirety of BrightMoon once again.

-0-

"Where…" A very sleepy Adora asked as she noticed her girlfriend just getting in their shared bed. "What time…"

"I just had to get some air, it's still early,go back to sleep." Catra said as she groaned, stretched and finally yawned. Then she smiled when her girlfriend turned and placed almost half of her body on her,

"You smell nice… did you shower at this time?" She sleepily asked.

"I did some practice and sweat a lot, I had to. Perspiration and my fur doesn't go along well."

"You should have woken me up so you can have a sparring partner. I like sweating out…" still Catra thinks her girlfriend is mumbling things without thinking as she's still half in her dream state.

She grinned, "I know how we can still get a work out and sweat…" One blue eye peeked at her, "What?"

"Don't be a tease… I'm still sore,"

"How? We haven't had…"

"I did lifted a lot of rocks, though in She Ra form, when its over I feel it three times!"

"Oh that sucks… and I'm a bit hor-"

"Finish that thought and you'll get it,"

"...ny?"

Adora's eyes both opened, "You're asking for it…" and Catra yelped then giggled when Adora pulled her tail a bit. "Are… are you ticklish on your tail?"

"What… no! I don't have a single ticklish part in my bo…" and she yelped again when Adora did it again,"

"Oops… I did it again!"

"Adoraaa…" her whine got interrupted by a kiss on her lips, deeper and more passionate. "Hmm,"

Then mismatched cat eyes and blue ones meet, "If I weren't so sore…"

"You'll have your way with me I know Adora," her cute fangs shows with how wide her grin were, "Too bad you are too sore and I am getting sleepier."

"Then sleep,"

"Hold me,"

"Always,"

"Promise?" She got another kiss on the lips for a reply. "Ok I'll take that as a yes,"

"It is a yes dummy,"

-0-

The last time Bow went to see the ruins of his and Glimmer's childhood, it was about a week ago and there was nothing but rubbles…

"Oh someone cleaned it, finally," he exclaimed, a smile on his lips but deep inside there was a spark of sadness. It might have been ruins but at least he can still feel the memories on those broken stones. _Ah well… we are rebuilding, cleaning the area is the least they can do_ then he took a deep breath and exhale. He then turned to meet with the the others.

They needed all hands to help rebuild a nearby village that was totalled by Horde Prime. Mystacor is going to be finished soon and the sorcerers and sorceresses can come down to help in rebuilding.

-0-

"You got mud on your fur," Perfuma said as she sat beside Catra who was eating her lunch ration alone on top of a tree branch. Adora was playing with the kids while eating in She Ra form so the blonde wasn't able to accompany her.

"You got mud on your flowers," Catra returned then bite on her sandwich. "Aren't you supposed to be dining with the other princesses?"

Perfuma laughed, "Yes but I decided to join you," she looked at the group who were gathered a few meters away from their tree. "Mermista is being her negative self, if I want to keep my energy until late in the evening for this, I can't really be near her."

Catra looked at the other blonde in the group, "Doesn't Scorpia's cheery demeanor cancels out Mermista's?"

She got a playful slap from the flower princess, "It should, but Mermista plus Frosta? It is too much for Scorpia to cancel out, plus, can't you see Scorpia busy petting all these hybrid animals around?"

The cat woman nodded, "Scorpia gives me rotten teeth."

"She is so sweet isn't it?" And Perfuma giggled, then there was a slight blush on her freckled face.

"You are crushing on Scorpia… aren't you two an item already?"

"What?... Wha… we? Together?!"

Catra laughed, "From the looks of it you are not and it's not your fault."

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You are crushing on someone who is as oblivious or more oblivious than Adora. It fucking hurts sometimes."

Here the blonde princess' blush deepened, "I didn't peg Adora to be _that_ oblivious…" Catra raised one brow at Perfuma in challenge, "Okay I think she was… even Glimmer, during your peak time at Horde said something about unresolved sexual tension between you two, and she was like 'huh', so yeah…" The willowy blonde chuckles, "And yes… Scorpia is worst."

"Why don't you just tell her? I got a feeling she's enamored with you too. She was just not raised to be showy about that kind of feelings…"

A fisted hand was suddenly put on her own chest; "What? Me? Tell her… har har har… I am a princess!"

"So?"

"I'm a princess!"

"So is Scorpia, but she is oblivious, you're not."

"I can't…"

Catra waved a hand in the air, "Chicken,"

"I'm not…"

"Chicken!" And Catra made some chicken noise but ends up almost choking on her sandwich.

"Serves you right, and I am not a chicken."

"Ows? Prove it." She purred.

"Argh!"

The princess haughtily let her tendrils move her down from the tree and hurriedly walked to Scorpia who was busy petting a 6 eyed bunny.

The bickering of the princesses nearby stopped as all eyes went to them. Adora dropped a boy hanging in one arm because she dropped her hands suddenly. And there at the center if it all was Princess Perfuma who pulled Scorpia hard towards her, and then pulls the taller woman into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Wow…" Scorpia said when Perfuma was done and then she collapsed on the ground.

Perfuma blinked, "I didn't expect that reaction…" then with a wide smile she discreetly eyed the cat woman on the tree who punched the air in triumph.

"Well that's two I can tick off my list." Catra said as she finished the last of her sandwich and returned to helping one old villager in rebuilding his home… well more like she's the brawn, and the villager is the brain.

-0-

It was later, everyone in BrightMoon had dozed off. Even the guards were given relief from their duties, since Micah's protection spell had been proven to work better than any guards can do. So when Adora stirs and found Catra's side of the bed empty and cold, she hurriedly sat up. "Catra?"

No reply, so she close her eyes and concentrate. There, she hears the shower on, so she stood and walked towards their bathroom. A grin formed on her face and she slide the door all the way open. She could see the silhoutte of her girlfriend behind the mosaic glass that bisects the room into two, her tail was swishing and she can't help but admire Catra's form.

"I'm coming in," she said aloud for Catra to hear,

"Adora? What the hell are you doing up?" She heard Catra close the shower.

"I stirred from sleep and saw your side empty I got worried…"

"Over nothing!"

"I know, still…" she started removing all her clothes and then enter the shower room part,

"Adora!"

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before!"

"We were 8 the last time we showered together!"

"So? Nothing changed!" Here Catra raised one brow and looked down at Adora's breasts then at her own, "Okay… but these?" She moved forward and stepped into Catra's personal space then puts her hands at the side of Catra's exposed breast, "...are good change right?"

Catra's nose flares from the sensation of Adora's hands, "Adoraaaaa," she whined and was stopped by an eager lips descending on her own. Catra responded equally and looped her arms on Adora's neck.

"I missed you,"

"You were asleep idiot," they were eyeing each other and Adora opened the shower again.

"Imagine how much I misses you that I did while asleep,"

"I'm not sure if I'll call you idiot again or adorable,"

"Does it matter?" And the blonde was kissing the smaller woman again, "I need you so much Catra,"

And she purrs in delight, "We're not waiting for our wedding?" She jokes as she wraps her legs around the taller woman.

"We are not Glimmer and Bow."

"For all we know, we might be expecting little sparkles around in the very near future…"

"I'm not worried about Bow not waiting…"

"And I don't know why we are naked, this close, kissing and rubbing with each other and thinking about Bow and Sparkles,"

"You got a point," and Adora delved in, her kisses got her moans from her girlfriend, and then she was kissing down her neck… "Will you get hickeys if I give you one?"

"I think so… it will just be covered by my fur,"

"Unfair…" so Adora bit on Catra's neck making the woman purr, her hair stood when Adora starts licking, "I conclude…"

"What?" Catra eyed her girlfriend while licking her lips,

"Your fur doesn't get into my mouth when I licked you,"

"Fuck Adora…"

"And that we can shower again later but as for now…" Catra didn't let Adora finish as she dived into kissing her girlfriend's lips, deeply. She licks Adora's lower lips who grants her entrance. The taller woman moaning as she carries Catra out of the shower room.

"Bed's going to get wet," Catra panted

Adora grinned, "It will get wet in whatever way anyway…" they chuckle as Adora deposited Catra not so gently on top of the bed, "Catra… if you…"

"I want this… I want you,"

Adora nods and tenderly kisses Catra, who pushed Adora to her back when the kissing gets rough so she'll be on top. She started kissing her girl's neck, returning the hickey favor…

"Catraaaa,"

"Foreplay is fair game,"

"Catraaaa," and she bits hard causing Adora to hiss, she decided she have had enough of Adora's neck so she moved southward, finding taut pink nipples, she raised a finger with dulled claw and traced said nipple with it, "Catraaaa," Adora moaned, which made the cat woman lean replacing her finger with eager mouth. "F…"

"Say it…"

"Catra!" The smaller woman rolled her eyes and bit on Adora's nipple, "Fuck…"

"There you go," Catra said as she released it with a pop and go for the other one. The blonde's moan increased as the sensation built in her abdomen, so Catra decided she had enough and moved further south, licking Adora's midsection until she found herself lower, in between her girlfriend's thigh. "Adora…"

"Stop teasing… oh… Catra," Adora had grabbed the smaller woman's head to steady herself.

"I'm not…" Catra looked up to see blue eyes watching her intently, "teasing that is…" and she went right in, her tongue delving in, meeting Adora's lower lips, her clit engorged and ready, so the cat woman helped herself…

"Catraaaa," She laved and thrust while Adora had put her hand over Catra's short hair, hips jolting with every touch, with every thrust of her tongue… "Fu...Close… Catraaa,"

Then suddenly there was a blinding light and…

BLAG

The bed broke as Adora unconsciously transformed into She Ra which caused Catra to stop and gaped at her girlfriend

"What the fuck… didn't realize that my tongue is that strong!"

Adora or err… She Ra was still panting as she eyed Catra, "I'll get the hung of it but for now…" she pulled the small woman and kisses her hard, "Your turn…"

"Bed is broken…"

"Floor is serviceable,"

"You are fully clothed…"

"Can easily be remedied…" and in a poof Adora er She Ra is naked

"How did… I didn't see any zipper!"

"Magic… stop asking!" And Catra found herself underneath the very tall woman.

"Oh fuck…"

"Indeed,"

-0-

"Didn't you like your bed? It is bigger than your previous single bed, and it is less fluffy as you asked before? So why?" Glimmer was looking at the new acquisition request from Adora. It says she's requesting for a bed, sturdier than the previous one she had. "And sturdier? All our beds here are sturdy, no one had asked for sturdier materials before."

Adora is blushing probably indefinitely while doing this. _Catra is so going to get it, she should have been the one to ask for it, not her it was her fault… then she decided to just disappear to who knows where!_

"Adora…" Glimmer called her best friend's attention. Then Bow suddenly entered Glimmer's office and stood beside Adora.

"Hi Adora," he greeted and smiled then his smile turned into a frown, "Oh what is that bruise on your neck?" Adora in turn slapped a hand over it hurriedly,

"What?" Glimmer exclaimed

"Oh and I came to yours and Catra's room, I wanted to talk to you about something but you weren't there…"

"Obviously Bow she's here…" Glimmer interrupted,

Bow looks so innocent, "So what happened to your bed?"

Glimmer eyed her boyfriend, "What do you mean by what happened to her bed?"

"Yeah… I have no idea what you're talking about," her blush deepened, it almost encompssed all her face and neck now,

"What… but it's broken…"

Glimmer turned her eye on Adora… "A hickey and now a broken bed?"

"Hickey… what…where?"

"Oh for the love of all holy… okay!" Adora raised her hand in the air in exasperation, "Catra was so good I can't help but transform into She Ra when she started using her tongue…"

"ALRIGHT!" Glimmer stood with wide eyes, "I'll have a sturdier bed by your room today just...stop, I don't need visuals,"

Bow frowend, "Visual of what? What tongue? Did you two have ice cream and did not bother to invite me?"

Here Adora grinned, "What no! But oh I had no idea how Catra is very good at eating…"

"Adoraaaa!" Then Glimmer eyed Bow, "Don't ask!"

"Ask what?" No one answered as Adora waved goodbye and slowly turned to leave the office,

"And Adora, please we can't replace your bed every time… you have to "not" turn into She Ra every time!"

"I'm going to get the hung of it!" Adora replied as she scurried away hurriedly.

"She turned into She Ra? Why? When?"

"Bow stop asking!" Glimmer said standing and hurriedly leaving her office.

"But…"

"Shut up!"

-0-

Catra sat on the grass as she looked at another house built with her help, and of course with the instruction from the old villager. "You look more tired today," the old villager asked as he sat beside Catra.

"That's because I get to build 3 houses today,"

The old man shook his head, "You almost built 4 yesterday,"

Catra sighed, "I didn't have much sleep."

"Ah," he laughed, "Young love… hahaha,"

Catra frowned, "What's that got to do with everything?"

He slowly rose, "Don't think I can't see those hickeys covered by your fur, plus She Ra is sporting the same. It just click here," he said pointing a single finger on his temple.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

"The fur on your hickey curls differently from the others,"

"Fuck," she said looking at the princesses eating snack as a group somewhere near, "No wonder I get all those funny looks from them,"

"Well, they must be jealous… they don't have any." And then he walked away laughing, "You all should rest especially you, the people can take care of building the houses, it's not that many left anyway,"

-0-

"Tell me the truth," Adora said as Catra entered their bedroom, wet from shower, a black towel around her body.

"What?"

"I know you're tired, you need rest yet every time, I notice you leaving our bed, at this time of hour."

Catra grinned, "And we got a bigger bed… and the frame is also bigger!"

"Not the point and don't change the subject, are you getting worst nightmares? You have to tell me, I'm here to help." Adora frowns, and there were tears pooling in her eyes,

"Oh Adora nooo," she hurried to her girlfriend and hugged her tight, which the taller woman returned, " I have nightmares yeah, but its just the usual,"

"But you keep getting up…"

"I'm just not used to BrightMoon yet Adora, I'm adjusting…"

"You know you can wake me up if you need to go out… i missed you when you're not in bed with me, so I wake up every time."

"I'm sorry Adora,"

"Hey it's nothing for you to be sorry about, I just worry… I love you so I worry,"

"I know and I love you too, so I'm not going to do anything that would hurt you or me or the others…"

"Okay, still…"

"While adjusting, I just need some me time Adora,"

"Alright, but you are going to tell me when your nightmare is getting worst yes?" Catra nodded, "Or just when you need something out of your chest or anything that worries you?"

"I will Adora,"

"I still worry when you're out of bed at night, who knows if maybe someone wanted to take out their frustration and took it out on you…"

"I'll leave a note when I go out okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," she kisses her girlfriend, "but just so you know, I'll always come back here before you get up in the morning. I love getting up with you all over me."

Adora nodded, "The bed is new, and sturdy…"

"Oh.. and how did that go with Sparkles?"

"We got found out,"

"Of course she would…" and they kissed again,

"And I promised Glimmer I'll get the hung of this,"

"You did huh?"

"Let's see if I could get it right this time…"

"You got it right and good before,"

"Cheeky," and the smaller woman chuckle when Adora carried her bridal style towards their bed.

**TBC**

Last chap next...


End file.
